


Beginning

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How John McDonough became John Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I've posted this on my Deviantart :3  
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com

John grunted in pain as he pulled out the final bullet from his side, another dose of Med-X making the burning pain fade away to a pleasant numbness, following a nice stimpack to seal up the wound. Bright blue eyes blinked away some tears of pain as he sat slumped against the wall of some godforsaken building not far from Goodneighbor. The twenty-seven-year-old was so done with being fucked over by Vic, the male kicking a can several feet away as thoughts of that poor bastard Vic had gunned down came to his mind in the mix of drugs pumping through his body. He was so done with all that shit, the murder, the extortion from people who barely had anything to their names, the utter defeat from everyone at the hands of that asshole. Scowling John crawled up and onto his feet, stumbling around towards the door intent on possibly taking up for a night in the basement of the Rexford. A glow to his left however paused his train of thought and without even thinking he picked up the curiously glowing vial half-buried in a pile of rubble and worn glass. Pocketing the vial John stumbled into the dark Commonwealth, ending up in what seemed an old museum rather than Goodneighbor, as he had no desire or strength to fight the super mutants around the city’s walls.  
  
Now he wasn’t the smartest guy, but John found himself looking at the glowing green liquid in the vial and soon enough loading it into an empty Med-X syringe.  
  
_”You only live once.”_ He spoke to no one in particular, the needle sliding into his skin in a way that was all too familiar, with a push of his thumb the glowing liquid being deposited into his veins. Lazy eyes watched as his veins lit up with an almost heavenly glow, and John thought it looked almost beautiful…before the burning started. The needle went skidding across the ground as John writhed in the rubble in agony, crying out in pain as his skin seemed to be on fire and there was no way for him to stop the burning. With horror he saw as his skin began to fall off in bits and pieces, smooth hands turning rotted and rough as he clawed at his face, almost passing out when most of his nose came off in the process. What seemed like days passed as he wandered from room to room, John finally passing out when his body was spent and the changes finally stopped with a smoothening of his now rotted skin. When he finally woke John crawled up to knees, now black eyes examining his scarred skin with a feeling of confusion and oddly enough a sense of relief. John had loved ghouls since he was a child and often bugged those who had lived in Diamond City to tell him tales of places beyond the Wall, quite the opposite to his brother who had exiled them all. He chuckled at the irony of it all and glanced up at the stage before him, his black eyes wide when he noticed a pedestal right in the middle. Now John knew that when he saw high he did and heard some rather stupid shit, but for some reason the clothes in the pedestal were…. speaking to him. He couldn’t explain it, but as John smashed the weathered glass and shed the rags he wore in exchanged for the clothes older than the damn building he was in John knew it was just…right. He noticed the engraved _John Hancock_ on the plaque beneath the clothes and laughed, this time the sound booming and filling the large room.  
  
John McDonough was no more, John Hancock was here to stay.  
  
The ghoul felt himself being filled with purpose, grinning as he snuck back into Goodneighbor without being recognized by anyone. Within a month he had trained a militia, now called the Neighborhood Watch, and after a night of heavy drinking by Vic’s men they were jumped from the shadows and slaughtered without a shred of mercy. Hancock grinned as he kicked the struggling Vic off the balcony and with a snap his neck was broken, standing tall as the people of Goodneighbor gathered below to hear their savior address the crowd. The ghoul couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he established Goodneighbor as a safe place for everyone, stating there would be no bullshit in _his_ town and that everyone who came would be guaranteed some level of safety.  
  
Hancock grinned as his people cheered.


End file.
